Franky
|kanji = フランキー |romaji = Furankī |alias = *Cutty Flam (カティ・フラム Kati Furamu) *"Żelazny Człowiek" Franky ("鉄の男フランキー Tetsu no otoko furankī) *"Cyborg" Franky ("鉄人"フランキー Saibōgu Furankī) |name = Franky |race = Człowiek Cyborg |gender = Mężczyzna |age = 34 lat (Debiut) 36 lat (Po Przeskoku) |height = 225 cm|hair = Błękitne |eyes = Czarne |birthday = 4 Marca |affiliation = 25px Piraci Słomianego Kapelusza |previousaffiliation = Rodzina Franky'ego Pracownicy Toma |occupation = Pirat Mechanik |previousoccupation = Szef Rodziny Franky'ego Cieśla |status = Aktywny |bounty = 8px44,000,000 |weapons = BF-36 (przed timeskipem) BF-37 (po timeskipie) |manga debut = Rozdział 329 |anime debut = Odcinek 233 |japanese voice = *Kazuki Yao *Junko Noda (Dziecko) |english voice = Wersja Funimation: *Patrick Seitz *Greg Ayres (Dziecko)}} Franky フランキー – cieśla i mechanik w załodze Piratów Słomianego Kapelusza. Jego prawdziwe imię to Cutty Flam カティ・フラム. Ma 36 lat. Jest siódmym członkiem załogi Luffy’iego (licząc zgodnie z kolejnością dołączenia). Jego marzeniem jest zbudowanie najwspanialszego statku na świecie, mogącego przetrwać nawet najgorsze warunki, którym poruszałby się Król Piratów i na którym to byłby cieślą. Jest cyborgiem. Był dowódcą Rodziny Franky'ego, ale odszedł od nich, by popłynąć z Luffy'm. Nagroda za jego głowę wynosi 11px 44.000.000. Pochodzi z South Blue, które opuścił w wieku czterech lat. Wygląd thumb|200px|left|Młody Franky W młodości Franky wyglądał jak niemal normalny nastolatek. Jedyne czym się różnił to ubiór: chodził w samych majtkach i hawajskiej koszuli. Po tym jak próbował zatrzymać morski pociąg, by uratować swoje życie przerobił częściowo swoje ciało i stał się cyborgiem. Jako cyborg jest potężnie zbudowany, ma 225 cm wzrostu. Ubiera się tak jak w młodości.thumb|left|200px|Franky na Thriller Bark Tylko na Thriller Bark był ubrany w żółtą koszulkę zamiast hawajskiej. Po wysadzeniu laboratorium Vegapunka utracił skórę. Po dwóch latach widzimy go jak niemal robota. Ma ścięte włosy, które może mechanicznie kontrolować. Ma na dwa szwy obie idą równolegle przez klatkę piersiową i brzuch, co oznacza, że Franky sobie przyszył skórę z powrotem. W dodatku jego modyfikacje obejmują teraz części ciała, które nie zostały zmodyfikowane w wersji BF-36 (m.in. pośladki). Jego ramiona i tułów są większe niż wcześniej. Franky posiada teraz wielkie mechaniczne ręce. Nogi też są wzmacniane mechanicznie. Charakter thumb|left|200px|Franky płaczeJest on bardzo uczuciowym mężczyzną. Bardzo często się wzrusza, co z kolei doprowadza go do płaczu. Zauważyć to możemy chociażby poprzez jego reakcje, gdy dowiedział się, że aby go uratować, do Enies Lobby, przybyła cała jego „rodzina”. Franky od dziecka lubił majstrować przy statkach i tym podobnych. Jest wspaniałym cieślą, a jego statki zawsze są obsiane różnorakimi bajerami. Przed zbudowaniem dla słomianych Thousand Sunny, budował mini statki i oznaczał je napisem Battle Franky oraz numerkiem. [[Plik:Super-franky.jpg|thumb|197px|''"SUPER!"]]Uważa siebie za zboczeńca i nie lubi nosić spodni. Ma swoją pozę przy której zawsze krzyczy ''"SUPER!". Relacje Załoga Słomianych Luffy i Franky na początku nie przypadli sobie do gustu. Franky pobił Usoppa, więc Luffy zniszczył siedzibę Rodziny Franky'ego. Przyjaciele Tom Iceburg Mieszkańcy Water 7 Kitton Bartholomew Kuma Den Wrogowie Światowy Rząd Marynarka Spandam Fukuro Rodzina Rodzina Franky'ego Inni Historia Fabuła Saga CP9 Akt Water 7 Akt Enies Lobby Akt Powrót do Water 7 Saga Wojna Białobrodgo Akt Thriller Bark Akt Archipelag Sabaody Rozdzielnie się załogi Saga Nowy Świat Akt Powrót do Sabaody Akt Wyspa Ryboludzi Akt Punk Hazard Umiejętności Franky do walki używa licznych modyfikacji swojego ciała. Zamontowane ma w nim wiele różnorakich dział. Źródłem siły naszego cyborga jest cola, dzięki której jego ataki są mocniejsze i efektywniejsze. Gdy cola się kończy to Franky’iemu opadają włosy, a ataki są coraz słabsze. Oprócz zwykłej formy, potrafi także przybrać postać centaura (pół człowiek, pół koń.) Ciekawostki *Franky ma dwa Jolly Rogers. Jeden został stworzony przez Toei Animation, a drugi został opracowany przez Odę w jednym z SBS. *Pierwszym statkiem, którym udało mu się pokonać morskiego króla jest Battle Franky 35. *Według SBS w Tomie 43, jego urodziny są 9 marca. Pochodzi to od słowa サイボーグ (cyborg): サ można interpretować jako "san", czyli numer 3, a グ można interpretować jako "kyu" czyli numer 9. Daje to 3-9 ( 9 marca). *Ulubionymi potrawami Franky’iego są frytki, hamburgery i wszystko co można zjeść z colą. *W Japońskich ankietach jest 8 najbardziej lubianą postacią. *Franky jest określany jako ojciec w rodzinie. *Gdyby Franky żył w prawdziwym świecie, pochodziłby z USA. Nawigacja Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Cyborgi Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Wojownicy, którzy korzystają z technologii Kategoria:Cieśli Kategoria:Przeciwnicy Sadze CP9 Kategoria:Byli Przeciwnicy Sadze CP9 Kategoria:Byli Przeciwnicy Kategoria:Postacie z South Blue Kategoria:Piraci Słomianego Kapelusza Kategoria:Rodzina Franky'ego Kategoria:Łowcy nagród Kategoria:Postacie z Grand Line